


Just One Small Flower

by Kalua



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Dorothea has just faced another disappointment looking forsomeone, when she runs into Claude...
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Just One Small Flower

Dorothea sighed as she watched the noble leave. Another dud. Why was it so hard to find someone she could at least tolerate to be around?

Maybe she should just accept being all on her own. That she’d have only herself to take care of her.

She tried to ignore the sinking feeling that thought caused.

“Huh, you look down in the dumps.”

Startled, Dorothea whipped around, coming face to face with Claude. “Claude! What are you doing here?” While the first words betrayed her surprise, she quickly caught herself, shifting back into her usual flirty tone.

Claude raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face. “Well, I do live here.”

True enough. “You don’t happen to feel like having dinner together?”

“Hm… Do I want to be the next man in your long chain of suitors?” Claude tapped his chin with his index finger, eyes raised up towards the ceiling as if he was lost in thoughts. Then his finger stopped moving as he glanced at Dorothea again, smirking. “How lucky for you I was planning on asking you out anyway.” He faced her properly again and pulled out a blue flower; after playing with it for a moment, he handed it to Dorothea.

She took it, though she could feel herself getting her guard up. At least Claude wasn’t a typical noble. Dorothea couldn’t quite tell what kind of flower it was, though she did like its gentle scent. Another glance towards Claude, then she placed the flower behind her ear and smiled.

“Shall we, then?” she asked, extending one of her hands towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> There are. So. Many. Ships. That actually have ingame content like supports. Or any sort of interaction.  
> And yet.  
> I had to fall for these two together. Idk why, but... I like them.


End file.
